Since You're Been Gone
by Rabbit Black
Summary: ¡Hey,Black! ¿Aun acosándome?—Exclamo Lizzie divertida, él solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo de esa forma tan infantil y picara que tenia.Ella resoplo molesta aunque al final no puedo evitar sonreír.


_**NOTA:**__ cada uno de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (...si fueran míos el final ciertamente habría sido diferente psss)_

**NOTA 2****:**_Esta historia fue escrita para el Reto "Palabras Para El Recuerdo" del Foro **El Lobo, La Oveja y el León **y también como regalo mucho, muy atrasado para __**Creamy~ **_

_**Palabra Clave: **_**ENCANTO **

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_**Since You're Been Gone**_

.

.

No cesaba de tamborilear insistentemente con un pie en el suelo, y sonreía de forma amplia aunque forzada, con una mirada que parecía decir _"¿Qué no ves que tengo prisa?"_ enarcando de vez en vez las depiladas cejas o moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de las palabras fastidiosamente impuestas en una aburrida cátedra extra, que emanaban de aquellos labios casi invisibles por la espesa barba de hacia ya varios días.

-"Napoleón no era tan grande profe, ¿Qué no ha leído la Historia?"—Intervino con una sonrisa traviesa en pleno "…_Su gran perdición, Inglaterra_" pero no hubo respuesta, tampoco regaños y con un guiño de ojo prometió hacer la mejor exposición del autoproclamado _Cónsul Vitalicio, _en la historia de la Secundaria Forks.

El maestro le grito algo ¿Importante? Poco podía interesarle realmente y abriéndose paso entre la corriente estudiantil se recordó que estaba molesta_—"Muy molesta"—_se corrigió mentalmente y haciendo gala de ello compuso una mueca seria. El que su caminar aunque rápido y firme fuese del tipo _"Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, NenaNenaNena"_ no significaba nada…

_-"Maldición"—_Pensó divertida y una risilla se escapo de sus delgados labios.

Del otro lado de calle estaba el culpable de su reciente inestabilidad física y emocional, del cual se había dado cuenta no era posible deshacerse, no como en esos días del mes que con una buena película de romance o drama a la cual echar la culpa por las lagrimillas traicioneras y uno de sus muchos botes de helados se le podía apaciguar, casi olvidar. Porque lo intento ¡Oh! Claro que lo intento… pero seguía sin prestar atención a lo que realmente debía.

Con el cabello largo, de color azabache; tan parecido al de aquel cantante de Rock que usaba mas maquillaje de lo que ella misma había utilizado en su vida_—"Pero a ese no se le ve tan bien"—_De mirada oscura y penetrante, hombros anchos, brazos musculosos, altura escandalosa, completamente varonil, todo un macho alfa_—"¡A que Calvin Klein lo contrata!"_

Ese mismo chico que con su apariencia descuidada y mirada nostálgica, cuya existencia conoció un Martes por la tarde; la había atraído hacia él como si se tratase de un poderoso imán, una fuerza gravitatoria, un poderoso hechizo, encanto natural o lo que fuese…Aunque quizás el _Vanquish_ tuvo un poquito que ver.

-¡Hey, Black ¿Aun acosándome?"—Exclamo divertida a media calle, él solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole de esa forma tan infantil y picara que tenia.

-"No sé de que hablas pequeña"—Y fingiendo mirar a la aglomeración de estudiantes agrego triunfante—"La rubia de haya está bastante buena"—Ella resoplo molesta, rodando los ojos; aunque al final no puedo evitar sonreír.

Hacía cuatro días atrás le había conocido. Y los sorpresivos _"encuentros casuales"_ en los días siguientes fueron el detonante _¿O el amarre? _Jacob Black era diferente, atractivo en más de un sentido con esa aura de misterio, de peligro. Con sus comentarios burlescos mas nunca crueles, su carácter desenfadado, divertido, su extraña e hipnótica manera de ver la vida _"Porque es difícil ser el protagonista de las más perversas fantasías femeninas"_. El calor que irradiaba, la seguridad que le brindaba _¿En qué minuto? ¿En qué segundo_? No había más de unos escasos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y la calidez de su aliento era demasiado agradable causándole un prominente sonrojo, una corriente eléctrica subir por su espalda y un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago.

-"¡Lizzie!"—Escucharon vociferar a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon molestos por la intromisión— "¡¿Qué mierda haces?"—El hermano mayor de ella tan fastidioso e inoportuno, como siempre.

La pequeña pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros centrando su mirada en Jacob y con una respuesta simple hacia el recién llegado, se abalanzo contra el Quiletu atrapando sus labios en un inexperto beso, callando la estruendosa carcajada del enorme chico al ver la cara desencajada del hermano mayor de su ahora más grande adoración:

_-"Oh, nada. Aquí…sucumbiendo ante sus encantos"_


End file.
